Allocating resources in a computer system or processor can be difficult. For example, in some computer systems, in which resources, such as cache space, memory, execution resources, etc., are allocated in a “static” fashion (ie., do not change in response to changing resource needs), the computer system or processor may under-service certain processes or threads or over-servicing other processes or threads. However, even in some prior art “dynamic” resource allocation schemes (ie., those that attempt to respond to the changing needs of the threads, processes, etc., which they service), the overhead associated with the dynamic allocation of resources may not be worth the performance benefit provided by the allocation. Therefore, improved resource allocation mechanisms could both improve processor or computing system performance without incurring the overhead, which may abrogate the benefit of the allocation scheme.